The First Holy Grail War of OT - Character Sheets
The following Servants were used in the first War: Servant Saber: Shana Servant Archer: Yoko Littner Servant Lancer: Yuki Nagato Servant Rider: Jeremiah Gottwald Servant Assassin: Hei Servant Berserker: Hollow Ichigo Servant Caster: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière Servants CLASS Saber Master: --/-- True Name: Shana Sex: Female Health: 70 (+3) Mana: 60 (+4) Alignment: Lawful Good Strength: B Endurance: D (<-- decreased from B) Agility: B Magical Energy: B Luck: C Noble Phantasm: A Skills: Placement (25 Activation Cost) A - Replace the body and role of a dead individual. For example, after killing a servant or master, you may assume its position, replacing everyone's memory of that person with yours. However, this once again leaves the master vulnerable for attacks. Create Torch (10 Activation Cost) B - Creates a torch in a target area for the duration of the game. The torch will give very subtle information on what's going on in that area. Unless it is killed. Summons 1 every night and can place one every 2 nights. Class Abilities: Flight (10 Activation Cost) B - Fly through two sections of the city and observe surroundings. Can be separated with the master to scan through 3 sections of the city, but by doing this, the master will be left undefended. Instinct A - Dodge the first attack and the ability to avoid ambushes rather quickly. Noble Phantasm: Nietono no Shana (10 Activation Cost) B - Summons the sword during combat effectively increasing her strength by one rank. Nietono no Shana Released (35 Activation Cost) A - Fires a powerful blast at a target unit dealing damage based on the combined rank of her magical energy and strength. Lasts for one turn and damage is only reduced based on the target's endurance. The flames also burn the mana of the target, dealing damage equal to 25% of the damage dealt against the target. CLASS Lancer Master: --/-- True Name: Nagato Yuki Sex: Female Health: 80 (+2) Mana: 60 (+4) Alignment: Neutral Good Strength: C Endurance: B Agility: A Magical Energy: A Luck: D Noble Phantasm: B Class Abilities: Instinct B - Able to detect if the master is in danger even if she is away. Passively immediately brings her to her master's location if they are separated and the master is in danger. Skills: Contract Breaker (30 Activation Cost) B - Ability to break a contract with a target unit and its partner. Though the master and servant may immediately reestablish a contact on the same turn if they are in the same location. Noble Phantasm: Lance of Longinus Sealed (10 Activation Cost) C - Summons a lance to aid in combat, from an alternate dimension. The lance decreases the endurance of a target character by two ranks whenever used to attack, but will drain 10 mana for each continuous strike. Released (30 Activation Cost) B - Fully releases the power of the lance that pierced the heart of Christ. A single attack will be released against the target that cannot be defended but still evaded if their agility is A or higher. If the attack hits it will deal damage equal to the twice her Strength, and will ignore the target's Endurance. For example, C rank strength deals 60 damage to the target. CLASS Archer Master: --/-- True Name: Yoko Sex: Female Health: 40 (+3) Mana: 55 (+4) Alignment: Neutral Strength: D Endurance: D Agility: B Magical Energy: B Luck: B Noble Phantasm: EX Class Abilities: Independent Action A - ability to remain in this world even after the master's death. May remain two more days even after the master's death. Armor Piercing Rounds B - passively increases damage against armored units by 20. Skills: Vantage Point B - stands in a high area and notices oddities in the area (such as engagements or the creation of spell circles). Snipe (30 Activation Cost) A - if Yoko observes a fight, or if she sees a potential target doing something that can catch her attention, she may attack the target from a distance and deal 70 (reduced by End) damage. However, by doing this a loud sniper shot is heard (she uses a 50 cal for God's sake) and immediately attracts the attention of nearby masters or servants. Noble Phantasm: Unlimited Spiral Works EX (90% Current Mana Activation Cost) - transports herself and a maximum of 3 targets into an alternate world where all her parameters are increased by two points. The magnitude of the spell attracts the attention of masters and servants. During any tme, she may destroy the world and kill anything inside the world... including herself or even her master. Characters caught within the circle cannot escape. Nerf#1: Snipe (20 Activation Cost) A - if Yoko observes a fight, or if she sees a potential target doing something that can catch her attention, she may attack the target from a distance and deal 25 + 30% of target's max HP in damage, the damage cannot be reduced by magic/end. Her location is no longer revealed to the enemies once she fires the shot. Nerf#2: Armor Piercing Rounds affects Mech-Rider. CLASS Rider Master: Regaro_Ukiera True Name: Jeremiah Gottwald Sex: Male Health: 100 (+5) Mana: 50 (+2) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Strength: B Endurance: A Agility: C Magical Energy: E Luck: EX (<-- formerly A+) Noble Phantasm: B Skills: Geass (Curse) Canceller (10 passive activation): A ・Ability to purge (after a short delay) a negative curse cast on Lancer. Even when Lancer is unconscious or disabled, the canceller will activate, relieving Lancer of the curse and returning to him his freedom of movement. Can purge powerful curses, such as being turned into stone, but cannot undo death. Is also able to cancel parasites that can be used by a certain servant class. Loyalty (50% current mana): A+ - Ability to be further inspired by the orders of one痴 master. If a command spell is used by a master, the servant will gain 2 points in the chosen parameter as opposed to one. Class Abilities: Magic Resistance C - Decreases damage from pure magic attacks by 10%. Noble Phantasm: Materialize Sutherland (25 Mana Cost): C - creates a sutherland for combat effectively increasing all parameters (except for luck) by 1. However, since it's a mech, it will attract attention in the area it is summoned, alerting nearby masters and servants. Upon its summoning, the Sutherland will fire a barrage of bullets against the target dealing 50 (reduced by End) damage. Materialize Siegfried (35 Mana Cost): B - creates a large flying orange-shaped mecha for combat. In this state, Jeremiah can only be attacked by ranged attacks. However, since it's a larger mech than a Sutherland, the whole city will be alerted of its presence. Attacks are capable of destroying structures and heavily damaging servants. All stats are increased by one, except for luck which is decreased by three. Upon its summoning, the Siegfried will fire missiles and lasers against the target dealing 65(reduced by Magic) damage. CLASS Berserker Master: Huntail True Name: Hollow Ichigo Sex: Male Health: 150 (+15) Mana: 70 (+0) Alignment: Chaotic Evil Strength: A Endurance: A Agility: A Magical Energy: A Luck: B Noble Phantasm: A Class Abilities: Mad Enhancement: A - The servant has lost its intelligence and sense of will. He does not have a mind of his own and completely follows the commands of the master. Skills: Retaliation: B - After receiving a physical noble phantasm attack, retaliates strongly against a target dealing 30 damage that cannot be reduced. Noble Phantasm: High Speed Regeneration: A - Drains any amount of mana to regenerate wounds. Example: Use 50 mana to instantly heal 50 health). Take care that if a servant's mana drops to 0, it disappears. He may still regenerate mana by eating civilians. CLASS Assassin Master: mo0gl3z True Name: Hei Sex: Male Health: 45 (+2) Mana: 50 (+8) Alignment: Neutral Strength: D Endurance: D Agility: A Magical Energy: C Luck: D Noble Phantasm: A Skills: Stalk (10 Activation Cost) B - follows a subject that has already been met until discovered or canceled. Paralyze (25 Activation Cost) A - disables a target for 2 nights with the use of electricity. The target will not be able to fight properly, nor will they be able to leave their current location. EMP (25 Activation Cost) A - electrically charges a large area or object in contact with Hei. May affect whole buildings. It deals 100 (reduced by End) damage to a human unit and completely disables any vehicle or mech. Great against mech-type Noble Phantasms. Class Abilities: Concealment A - hide one's presence, only detection skills are able to reveal the target. Noble Phantasm: The Gate A (25 Activation Cost) - causes a disturbance in a large area through a massive fluctuation in energy. Disables any enemy units from leaving or entering the area. While in this area, servants will lose 10 mana per turn and their regeneration will be disabled. Hei himself will also drain 10 mana per turn. Caster: Louise Health: 40 (+2) Mana: 110 (+6) Alignment: Lawful Good Strength: E Endurance: D Agility: D Magical Energy: A Luck: B Noble Phantasm: E Skills: Summon Gandalfr (70 of current mana): B ・Summons Saito, a familiar whose characteristics are very similar to a saber-class servant. The familiar is considered as Louise's servant, in a way. If louise dies, Saito disappears immediately. When Saito is summoned, he will be controlled by another player, effectively making Louise, Her Master, and Saito into a three-man-team. Absorbance Field (30 activation cost): A - Creates a large magic circle in a section in the city. While active, she will continually absorb 30 base mana from the area and civilians will lose consciousness. She gains an additional 10 mana for each servant and master that steps in there, they will be dealt damage based on that same amount. After a couple of nights, news will spread about the field and masters will know about it. Can be remotely placed, she does not need to be close to the field. Void Magic (30 activation cost): A - Deals direct damage to a target unit based on her magical energy but effectively causes a large explosion that attracts the attention of nearby masters. Louise has no noble phantasm. Master: Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valli鑽e True Name: Hiraga Saito Sex: Male Health: 80 (+5) Mana: 50 (+0) Alignment: Lawful Good Strength: B Endurance: B Agility: B Magical Energy: D Luck: C Noble Phantasm: B Skills: Magic Absorbance (10 activation cost): B ・Ability to repel and absorb certain magic spells. Absorbed spells can be used as a counter-attack against targets but the damage/effect will be halved. Furthermore, Saito will absorb mana based on 50% of the mana cost of the spell. Weapon Mastery (10 activation cost): B - The ability to instantly learn how to use any type of weapon. Saito may occupy an unoccupied vehicle or attempt to steal an opponent's weapon (based on target and his own luck). Can even be used against Noble Phantasms but consumes twice as much mana." Masters Due to this being a beta War, Masters did not have character sheets in this War. -Their attributes were as follows: -50 Health -3 Command Spells -Can re-contract with 0 Command spells -Can have multiple Servants at a steady reduction. 75% efficacy at 2, 66% efficacy at 3.